Harry Potter and the Phoenix's Rebirth
by SpiritGaurdian108
Summary: After the death of Sirius Harry discovers something he never knew about himself, he's a mutant. Using the power of the Phoenix Force Harry has to not only defeat Voldemort and Dumbledore, but also an enemy thought defeated.. Can he do it? Warning, Dumbledore, & Ron bashing. Final pairings unknown as of now. T for safety
1. Snakes and Birds

**Disclaimer:Alright People listen close and listen good because I'm only saying this once. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE X-MEN IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM! They each belong to Miss Rowling, and Marvel Comics respectively. Son no law suits please. I have no moneys 8,(.**

* * *

The-Boy-Who-Despised-Having-His-Name-Hyphenated was numb. That was all he could do to describe it. Complete and utter apathy. Prophecies, spies, murder, it was all too much. And so Harry did what Harry did best, become an angsty little hermit and shut everything out. And it worked great until Hermione and Ron half-convinced half-dragged him down to the Leaving Feast to "spend time with his friends", friends being Luna, Ginny, Neville, and of course Hermione and Ron.

Nevertheless he somehow found himself down at the Great Hall listening to Dumbledore going on about "inter-house unity" and "banding together in this time of need" or something related to that. To be honest he was too busy feeling sorry for himself to listen to the aging headmaster at this point. Finally Dumbledore finished his end of the year speech and the food was served. Immediately the familiar stares and whispers broke out, mostly because they had had no chance to before because, as previously mentioned, he had become something of a hermit in the last week and a half.

"Faced Sirius Black, Bellatrix Lestrange, and You-Know-Who himself in under an hour, I heard." Said a blond, fifth-year Hufflepuff girl whose name he couldn't remember (something Perks).

"-took out 15 Death Eaters with a single spell!" Colin Creevey excitedly whispered to his brother Dennis. Once again public opinion had done a 180 at the end of term, one moment he was a pathological liar and an attention seeking brat, the next he was Chosen One and the reincarnation of Merlin or whatever the bloody hell they were saying now. Maybe he should send a letter to the Daily Prophet telling them they could shove their pleas of being mislead by "certain enterprising politicians" up their -

"Harry, are you even listening to me?" came a voice from right next to him, stirring him from his half baked musings.

"Sorry Hermione what did you say?" he asked distractedly.

"Honestly Harry, I've been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes. I said, that if you just bottle up your feelings like you've been doing eventually it'll come back to haunt you. And Harry we don't want that, we're your friends, we care about you, please talk to us." Hermione pleaded, earning nervous but approving looks from the rest of the group (except for Luna who was muttering about wrackspurt infestations or something).

"Hermione, the reason that I haven't been showing any emotion is because I don't have any emotion to show," he said rubbing the bridge of his nose, "it's like I'm just… blank. There's this like big feeling of something being missing but that's it."

"Oh Harry…" was all Hermione managed to say. The next fifteen minutes passed in awkward silence, broken only by Luna humming something that sounded suspiciously like "Bohemian Rhapsody" and the sound of Ron stuffing himself silly until a paper airplane landed in Harry's pork chops. Unfolding the plane Harry saw a note written over a piece of official looking parchment with the Hogwarts crest superimposed over the words. The note said:

_Harry,_

_Please come to the head table for a moment, I would like to speak to you about something._

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

"What does it say?" asked Hermione looking over his shoulder.

"Nothing," Harry said back, "Headmaster just wants to talk, I'll be back in a minute. Save me some dessert if this takes too long."

"Okay Harry." she said going into a cute pout.

Harry got up from the table and walked to the where Dumbledore was sitting at the Head Table. Next to the aging Professor sat Severus Snape, sneering as usual. On his other side was Professor McGonagall looking like her usual stern self.

"You wanted to speak to me Headmaster?" Harry asked curiously.

"Ah yes my boy, I just wanted know if you were going to spend your birthday with your family or with the Weasley's at Headquarters. You see I need to make special arrangements for transport either way." He said with those damnable twinkling eyes going.

"Excuse me Headmaster?" Harry forced out trying to hide his anger, and doing much better than expected. Inside he was broiling with suppressed rage at this old bat who was trying to send him back to those _people_ (and he used the term loosely) while on the outside his face was absolutely emotionless.

"I said dear boy," the old wanker replied, "do you plan to spend your birthday with your family, who I'm sure would be glad to see you this summer."

"With all due respect Headmaster, the Dursleys would sooner see me dead in an alley in London then celebrate _anything_ with me, let alone my day of birth, something which to them is a day to scorn and shy away from rather than throw a party for. And I assure you, the feeling is completely mutual." Harry said, his mask cracking and his true anger at the man showing threw.

"I see nothing has changed after the death of the mutt _Potter_, your still the arrogant little brat you always have been." Snape sneered at him, saying his name like it was a particularly vile curse word.

Instantly the fiery anger was replaced with a cold fury that was unfamiliar to him, being used to going into rage that usually ended with something being blown up.

"**Severus Snape, if you speak like that about our Godfather like that again, you will regret it**." He said in a voice not his own, it was like his mouth was on autopilot. He had no control over what he was saying… not that he particularly disagreed.

"Is that a threat?" Snape sneered at him.

"**Not a threat, a promise." **He said, still not controlling what he was saying. No one else seemed to have noticed but Snape looked at him suspiciously. Most likely because he wasn't screaming at him like he usually would. Snape looked him directly in the eye and Harry realized he was trying to get into his mind. The cold fury returned full force when he realized the only reason he noticed this fact was because instead of the slipping through the cracks in his mind, which for some reason resembled are large redwood forest, without drawing attention like the attack was supposed to, it simply bounced off the golden dome that was surrounding the forest. Suddenly a golden tendril shot out of the dome and encircled a shimmering blue form that seemed like it had always been there but he never noticed for some reason.

As the golden tendril brought the blue form closer Harry realized it was an exact replica of Snape… except all blue and transparent.

"All right what the hell is going on here?" he thought, not really angry, more like curious. After all the look of absolute horror on Snape's petrified face was really funny.

"**All will be explained, brother, when we are done here."** came a female voice that seemed like it was coming from everywhere at once, and was actually incredibly creepy. After all if this was his mind then what was "Big-Booming-Voice" lady doing here?

"**I am present because this man has tried to break into our mindscape and view our very thoughts. He must be punished."** said the voice, replying to his unspoken thought.

"And what do you suggest we do to him?" Harry asked deciding to trust the voice for the moment. Something about it felt… right somehow. Like a part of him finally sliding back in place after being held back for his entire life. "Also, do you have a body our something? It's kind of awkward just talking to a voice from the sky."

"**Of course." **came the voice once again. In front of Harry a spark appeared at about waist level but quickly fizzled out. Then another appeared and fizzled out just as quickly. Then another. And another. Until finally there where hundreds of sparks forming a raging inferno that went to about a foot or so taller than him. The blaze soon began to take a shape that was vaguely human like and continued to solidify. Eventually a beautiful woman stood before him who looked about mid twenties with blazing red hair reminiscent of his mother's. The woman was wearing a long flowing red dress that wouldn't look out of place on a model on TV. Accompanying the dress was an amazing ruby pendant that hung on her collar bone and to matching earrings that simply sparkled. The only thing that at all hinted she was anything other than an exceptionally gorgeous woman was the fact that her eyes where solid black. The woman smiled and spoke to him, **"Better?"**

Harry nodded dumbly as a thousand questions buzzed around in his head but he could only manage to get one out. "Who are you?"

The woman seemed to think for a moment before replying, **"You may call me Phoenix."**

"**Do you have any suggestions as to what to do with the man who sought to invade our mind and view our thoughts?" **asked the woman. Slowly a grin spread across the Golden Boy's face that would have had anyone who knew the Marauders during their school years running for the nearest underground bunker because it was the exact same grin that they had when they were planning a prank of epic proportions.

* * *

All of this happened in the space of a second in the raven-haired boy's mind. As Harry came out of his mindscape he saw that almost everyone in the Great Hall was staring at the Head Table in shock. After all it was not every day that the Hogwarts Potions Master slumped down face first in his mashed potatoes and gravy now was it? Said Potions Master was currently moaning and groaning loudly into his food and generally making a spectacle of himself. Harry turned away from the Professor and looked Dumbledore in the eye before saying, "The next time your pet Death Eater tries to invade my mind Headmaster, I may not be so generous as to let him out." And with that Harry Potter turned and left the Great Hall, completely ignoring the screams of one Severus Snape that where slowly increasing in volume.

* * *

An ocean and a world away a blonde woman dressed all in white slowly lifted a helmet of her head looking a bit pensive. The reason for this was that she had just unhooked herself from a machine which she had been just been using for almost three hours. Now this in and of herself was not a problem because when the machine was designed some thirty years earlier by Hank McCoy he had made so that one could use it for hours while suffering no ill effects and it had vastly improved from even that over the years. As long as one had telepathic abilities they could find anyone, anywhere. Usually it was only used to find budding mutants though. No, the reason, or rather reasons, Emma White was so concerned so about this particular mutant was because one, she _couldn't _get a direct fix on him (which should have been impossible), all she could tell was he was somewhere in Great Britain and two, this mutant signal seemed eerily familiar to the one that had summoned her out of hiding about three months earlier, at the same moment Jean Grey sacrificed herself to destroy the Phoenix force. But that was ridiculous the Phoenix was dead. For now she would simply wait and see what this new mutant had in store. However there was still the fact that she couldn't find him.

"Wolverine, Storm could you come down to the Cerebro room for a moment?"

* * *

**A.N. Thank you for reading my story peoples! The ideas for this came to me a while ago and I just got around to writing this down. Based on the reaction to this first chapter I'll be posting about twice a month, mostly because I barely ever have time to just sit down and write so I can't post once a week like some authors do without giving up both food and sleep. Please review! Reviews are what let's me nopw I'm not wasting my time and don't just abandon this story.**

**~Spirit**


	2. Ferrets and Decisions

**A.N. So I finally got around to posting another chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Also I recently got permission from author "Single Sliver Eye" to use one of his ideas. His story "Evolution" (another Harry Potter X-Men crossover) is a great read. Now on with the story!**

* * *

_**Ferrets and Decisions**_

* * *

Throwing his trunk onto the overhead rack above him Harry sank down into his seat and thought about what had happened in the Great Hall not two hours earlier. Smirking he remembered the punishment he had thought up for Snape. It was truly a prank worthy of the Heir of the Marauders. Basically he had bundled all his most painful memories, painful both physically and mentally, and thrust them into Snape's mind, to the exclusion of his own memories. They would take about two months to play through completely. The best part was the only way to stop it was to live through it in Harry's point of view… at least that was what Phoenix said.

"_Let's see him call me spoiled when he lives through the Dursley's,"_ he thought, _"or talent less when he sees me fight the Dementors on the lake."_

After walking out of the Great Hall he had went up to his dorm to finish packing. He avoided everyone for the remaining time till he got on the train. He thought there was something to be said that the only people who seemed to actively be trying to find him where Ginny, Neville, Hermione, and Ron.

Harry was shaken from his thoughts by the door opening and someone stepping into his compartment.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Professor Snape, Potter." Draco said angrily.

"And there he is!" Harry said grinning. "I really love these yearly visits of ours Draco, they do so help us stay in touch with each other. Don't you think?"

Suddenly Harry paused. "Wait something's missing. Ah! I know what it is! Where are Crabbe and Goyle don't they usually participate in these things?"

"Er- they're at our compartment, but-" the blond Slytherin said confusedly.

"Ah that's too bad! Well, any way what did you want to talk about Malfoy?" he said still grinning.

"Er- well," Draco said still confused, but trying to get back into the normal swing of things. "If you're not careful Potter, you'll end up as dead as your mudblood mother."

At the word "mudblood" Harry's entire demeanor changed. Gone was the slightly demented cheeriness, and in its place was a mask of complete and utter apathy. Standing up he moved in front of the unofficial Slytherin king and without any type of warning punched him in the face, breaking his nose and causing him to rear back in pain.

"Next time you insult my mother Malfoy, I'll aim lower." He said staring at the bleeding boy, still not showing any emotion.

"You'll pay for that Potter!" shouted Draco, raising his wand still trying to stop the blood flowing from his nose.

"Reduct-" was as far as he got. It is after all usually quite hard to complete a spell when one is being hit by a telekinetic force the equivalent of being attacked by three or four rogue Bludgers.

Blinking, Harry heard a soft giggling ringing in his ears. Harry decided he probably shouldn't get on the Phoenix's bad side anytime soon.

Walking over to where the boy had fallen, Harry knelt down and looked him in the eyes. "You just tried to kill me Malfoy, by all rights I could have killed you and there wouldn't have been a damn thing you or daddy could have done. Next time you try to kill someone, don't. You may not live to regret it." These words were the last things that registered in the Slytherins brain before he lost consciousness, that and the fact the Harry's eye where no longer their normal emerald green, but a deep solid black.

* * *

Harry dragged the battered, bleeding, and bruised Malfoy into an empty compartment across the hall after checking that no one had seen the encounter. Dropping the boy onto the floor he healed his nose enough that it stopped bleeding so he wouldn't bleed out or choke on his own blood. After that he went outside the compartment and layered it with a Notice-Me-Not charm, a couple befuddlement charms, and the best locking spells he knew. Hopefully Malfoy wouldn't wake up or be discovered until after everyone got off the train.

Sitting back down in his own compartment, Harry decided he should find out more about this Phoenix woman who was sharing his mind. Slowing his breathing, he focused on returning to the redwood forest he had seen earlier. Eventually the compartment and the sounds of the train faded away and were replaced by the forest. Looking around he saw that he was in standing on a small platform at the top of what looked like the tallest tree in the forest

**"Very good little brother, not many untrained in the mind arts can find their way to their mindscape so easily." **She said with a small smile.

"Mindscape?" he asked.

"**Yes, mindscape. The mindscape is different for everyone, it is a representation of your innermost being, of your deepest thought, and darkest desires." **She said. This was what Snape should have taught him, not that "Clear your mind, Potter!" crap.

"Wait, my innermost being is a bunch of trees?" Harry asked. He would have thought it would be a castle or a city or something.

"**Yes, it shows that you are strong and powerful like the redwood. It shows you care for your own and fiercely protect those that you see as family like the wolf, the animal most linked to forests. It also shows that you're you will not bow to any force, even when threatened by a great enemy the forest pertains." **She said taking on a stance and tone that was eerily close to that of Hermione's when she was lecturing.

Harry slowly nodded his head. "But wait if this is my mind, then why are you here?" he asked not really angry, just curious.

"**Ah, you see Harry,"** she began, **"I am here because you and I are meant to be one. The Phoenix force, that is me, chooses the most powerful, yet compassionate person born in each generation and merges with them. We give them power, knowledge, and guidance, and in return we are sustained till our host dies. When that happens we find the next suitable host and merge with them. But always they are given a choice whether or not they want to host us. A choice you will have to make soon little brother."**

'This all so confusing,' Harry thought to himself. "Wait, if you're here, that means that your previous host died, right?"

Frowning, Phoenix answered, **"We… are not sure. The memories from the last host are hazy. All that we know is that something tried to block most of our power when our host was young and it eventually drove us insane. We did… horrible thing, not all of them we remember. We should see if we can find out what went wrong last time so that it does not happen again." **Phoenix seemed really upset by not being able to remember what it did in its last life.

"… All right, so if I host you, I get your help when I need it and you don't have to find another host. That's it? No catches, no secret clauses?" Harry asked slowly processing all that this strange, seemingly immortal entity had said.

"**Actually there is one thing little brother. When you die, your consciousness will transfer to us so that when we find a new host your power and knowledge will be available to them. That is if you desire to host us." **she said.

"… That seems kind of cool, actually." He said slowly. He found it ironic that Voldemort was seemingly obsessed with gaining immortality (The Philosopher's Stone; making a memory of himself in the diary; trying to destroy a potential threat before it even reachedthe two year mark) and he had achieved it through circumstance and being a bit above the average wizard.

Suddenly a tremor hit Harry's mindscape, causing the trees to shake and a flock of birds to take off. It was accompanied by a faint noise that sounded vaguely like a human voice.

"What _was_ that?" Harry asked.

"**It is just someone trying to gain your attention in the real world." **She said benignly. **"I will give you your peace little brother. Think on what I have said and the next time we meet I hope you will have come to a decision." **Another faint call, this time recognizable as someone saying "Harry" along with more shaking, followed Phoenix's statement.

Just as his mindscape faded he heard a faint whisper of "See you soon."

**A.N. Yay! I love punishing annoying characters! Anyway, I hope you liked it, and please review**! **Seriously over a 900 people saw this and all of 4 people reviewed. It's just pathetic.**


	3. Weasels and Relationships

**A.N. Sorry that this chapter came so late, I've just been incredibly busy getting ready for my Mom's wedding and the move that I didn't have much time to really just sit down and write. Well on with the story!**

* * *

_Weasels and Relationships_

* * *

When Harry was pulled back into the physical world he realized that it had been Hermione who had shaken him from his talk with the Phoenix. She looked worried and annoyed at the same time so he decided to be politer than usual.

"Hello Hermione. On your way to start your patrol?" he asked. Hermione gave him a look that clearly said "_Are you insane''_. Looking out the window he saw that they were must be almost halfway to King's Cross. _"I must have been talking to Phoenix a lot longer than I thought",_ he said to himself.

"Harry, my patrol ended ten minutes ago." She said still looking at him like he was a bit off, "Ten minutes I spent trying to get your attention too." She added, still a bit annoyed.

Harry shot her a sheepish grin. "Sorry 'Mione. Guess I was just… lost in my own mind."

"Yes well… anyway Harry I was wondering if I could ask you something?" she asked, biting her lip like she did whenever she was really nervous about something.

"Sure Hermione," he replied, "you can ask me anything. You know that."

"Okay…" she said, seeming to get even more nervous. "Harry we've been friends for almost six years, right?"

"Right." He said, getting a sinking feeling.

"Well I don't exactly want to be friends anymore." She stopped when she saw the absolutely miserable look that came over his face when she said this. "Oh bugger, that didn't come out right at all."

"Listen Harry, I have feelings for you that aren't purely platonic." She said, not looking at him. "I like you is what I'm trying to say.

Harry was shocked. Hermione - his best friend Hermione, the girl that was smarter, kinder, stronger, better than him in every way - liked him!

"I understand that you probably don't like me like that but, oh Harry I just had to tell you!" Hermione said, still refusing to look directly at him.

Harry gently took hold of his best friends chin and slowly lifted it up so that she was looking at him. "Hermione you have been my best friend since first year. You were always loyal to me even when we fought and you always tried to help me. You are kind, caring, smart, beautiful, and so many other things. Hermione, why _wouldn't_ I like you?" he said seriously.

"W-what?" she asked.

"Hermione, I've had a crush on you since first year, I just didn't realize it till I saw you laying on the floor in the Ministry and the first thought that went through my head was _'Why didn't I ever tell her how I felt?' _and the second one was _'The bastard that did this is going to pay.'_" He said still serious. Suddenly he gave the shell-shocked girl a mischievous smirk. "Now, when did you realize that you had feelings for me?"

At this Hermione gave a small smile. "Since third year, when we rode Buckbeak to rescue Sirius."

"And you waited almost three years to tell me? Ms. Granger I'm surprised at you! It's not like you to procrastinate like this!" he said teasing her.

"Oh shush you!" she said, regaining some of her regular attitude.

Laughing, Harry asked, "Hermione Jean Granger would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He winced at the entirely un-Hermione like squeal and very Hermione like cannonball hug this caused.

"Hey Hermione?" Harry asked after a few minutes of hugging.

"Yeah Harry?"

"Not that this isn't the _best_ moment in my life, but I thought you liked Ron?" he asked looking down at his new girlfriend.

Hermione looked at her shoes and mumbled something incomprehensible.

"What was that?"

"I may or may not have faked interest in Ron to get you to be jealous." she said so quietly Harry barely even heard her, still staring at her shoes.

"Wow Hermione… no one's ever gone through so much trouble for me like that…"Harry said not all that worried about his best friend. The boy had seriously gotten on his nerves with all that "Won-Won" and "Lav-Lav" stuff and if he didn't take the chance to go out with Hermione then it was his loss.

After some more talking and a lot of (semi-painful) hugging they grew quiet. Looking down at the girl leaning against him, Harry caught her gaze and in an instant he was lost in her eyes. Leaning forward almost in a trance he kissed her. The kiss… it was perfect. Slowly they moved from just lightly touching lips to kissing with a passion, almost as if making up for lost time. They kissed and they kissed and everything but the feeling of the two of them together was lost. It was like being plunged into pitch blackness and they were the only things in the light.

Deep in the recesses of Harry's mind an immortal being leaned back in a softly glowing, golden chair with a sense of satisfaction. Something that the Phoenix had not told Harry was that whoever hosted the Phoenix Force got an added bonus; their soul mate was drawn to them like a moth to a flame. This was one of the earliest that a host had found his soul mate. To find one with so much potential, especially when the host itself already had almost limitless potential like this one had was unheard of! Yes, boy was a good choice for a partner indeed.

The couple however was oblivious to the being thoughts as they kissed. Now that they were together it was like the weight of the world was off their shoulders. They were with each other, that was all they knew and that was all that mattered to them.

They were just coming out of their stupor when the compartment door slammed open.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING POTTER?!" screamed Ron, barging into the room and pulling Harry up and away from Hermione. Surprised by this Harry had no time to react as his supposed best friend punched him in the face and pushed him down to the floor, "YOU KNEW I WANTED HER YOU ARSEHOLE! BUT NO! HARRY BLOODY POTTER JUST HAS TO HAVE MY GIRL WHEN YOU COULD HAVE HAD THE PICK OF ANY ONE IN THE ENTIRE BLOODY SCHOO-"

He was cut off from his rant when Hermione, who had somehow gotten behind him and over to her book bag, slammed her copy of _"Hogwarts, A History"_ into the top of his skull. Harry stared up at his newfound girlfriend in shock and said the first thing that popped into his mind.

"You still carry that book around?"

"_That's _the first thing that you choose to say right now?" she asked incredulously, "And for your information it's very informative."

"Yes Hermione, it is the first thing I asked," He said laughing and taking her hand to pull himself up, "and for _your _information, I'm pretty sure you've had that book memorized since first year."

Laughing to, she looked down at the unconscious boy and said, "You know, I've wanted to do that for years, just never really found a good enough reason."

Looking down sadly at his best friend and dorm mate of five years he replied, "I had hoped that he was more than just the big, jealous git that I know he is but I guess he just can't deal with not being in the spotlight."

Growing quiet they just stood there remembering the good times when all they had to deal with where homework, classes and the occasional mystery. Times where no one died, no one got jealous of their best friend, and times where the good guys always one. Harry realized that it was nothing more than an illusion of peace but they were still some of the best memories of his life.

"We should probably hide him somewhere." Harry said.

"Yeah."

Working together they managed to get the boy out of the compartments without being seen, mostly due to the liberal use of Notice-Me-Not charms. Harry quickly dismantled the wards on the compartment he had stuffed Malfoy in and led Hermione into the room.

"Harry?" she asked after they laid Ron on the seats across from Malfoy.

"Yes Hermione?" he said, trying his best to look innocent.

"Why are there _two_ unconscious boys in the compartment?" she asked still not looking at him.

"Because they had to go somewhere." He said grinning.

"_HARRY JAMES POTTER!" _she scolded him, her voice reaching Molly Weasley levels in pitch and volume.

"Okay, okay!" he said, trying to interrupt her rant before it really got going. "Will you please tone it down? We _are_ trying to be sneaky, remember?" as well

"Sorry," she said a little sheepishly, "but what happened with Malfoy?"

"Well he may or may not have come into my compartment and insulted me and my mother and I may or may not have slammed him into a wall and threatened his life." He said, still trying to look innocent.

Sighing Hermione looked up to the sky as if asking some deity "Why me?" "Fine… I won't do anything because I know he probably deserved it and just knocked someone unconscious to. But could you please at least _try _not to get in anymore trouble?" she asked.

Harry nodded but replied, "No promises!" while grinning.

"Potter." She said practically growling. Letting loose a small "Meep." Harry quickly ran back to his compartment.

* * *

Getting off the train, Harry looked back at his girlfriend of four hours, which were, in his opinion, the best four hours of his life. Taking her hand he led her to a less crowded area of the platform. They simply stood there for a moment, looking at each other before hugging each other and lightly kissing.

"Ahem." Came a slightly amused voice from behind them. Quickly jumping back Harry turned around and saw to his horror that the noise had been made by Hermione's mother who grinning like a loon.

"Why don't we save this conversation for home huh? Hermione I'll leave you to say goodbye to your little _friend_ while I go find your father." She said and walked away, leaving a shocked pair behind her. Looking at Hermione, who was furiously blushing, Harry said, "I think I might be able to get to like her."

"Yes she certainly is… something is she?" she replied smiling.

"So… I'll see you soon right?" Harry said growing, a bit somber.

"Of course," she said excitedly, "I'll write you a soon as we get home and try to convince my parents to let you stay over. That way you won't have to stay with those horrible Dursley people to long!"

"Your amazing love." Harry said smiling.

"I know." She said cheekily. Leaning closer she gave him a quick hug and then ran over to her parents with final, "See you soon Harry!"

Smiling Harry walked over to his relatives and thought about how much better things were going with Phoenix helping him.

* * *

Emma Frost was getting annoyed. There appeared to be some sort of wall between her and the mutant who had captured her attention back at the mansion. The wall had gotten weaker since then but that seemed to be because he was moving more than because of anything she did.

"Got anything for us, Frost?" asked Wolverine from the pilot's seat.

"Nothing." She replied, taking off the portable Cerebro helmet that had been installed in the Blackbird by a new recruit who went by the name of Forge a few weeks ago. "All I could get was that he was male, white, about fifteen, and he just came back from some boarding school."

"How is this kid hiding from us?" he asked angrily.

"I don't know but we better find him soon before his power tears him apart from the inside out." She said quietly.

* * *

**You knew the Ron bashing was coming didn't you? Anyway, I hope everyone liked the chapter, and if you can please review!**


End file.
